


What A Treat

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil take their daughter to the Isle Of Man to have a big Lester Family Trick or Treating night





	What A Treat

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this year for spooky week i have 5 fics planed to go up along side the spooky week videos! i hope you all like them <3

Trick or treating in the uk wasn’t typically big thing. Phil had gone maybe ten times growing up, he was lucky enough to have grown up in a nice cul de sac filled with children his age and younger so they could all participate. But living in downtown London for so long in his adult years, he missed the joy of handing out treats and watching children light up at the compliments on their costumes. So when he had a kid of his own, he wanted to bring them to the best place to go trick or treating. 

A few years back when Martyn had his son, they all traveled to the Isle of Man to witness his first of many Halloweens. Him and Cornelia made sure that their small family of three all had matching costumes, they went as Woody, Jessie and Buzz from Toy Story, and it was possibly the cutest thing he’s ever witnessed. They took him around to all their parents neighbors houses for candy, although he wasn’t the one who eat it all, it was the most fun they’d all had in a while. Seeing Martyn as a dad really made him want to be one too.

Him and Dan tried for a few years, looked at their options of adoption or surrogacy. All while watching Noah every now and again to see what being a parent would really be like. Every time it just left them yearning for the day they finally had a child of their own.

They adopted Finley before she was even born. They met with a kind woman who wasn’t interested in keeping the baby, they bonded with her in her last trimester and were there at the hospital the day she was born. All wrapped up in a nice white blanket with two pink stripes and a matching hat. She was the nicest little wrapped gift that was ever placed in Phil’s arms.

She was too little on her first Halloween, but they still brought her up to the Isle of Man with Martyn, Cornelia and Noah. She was dressed as Oogie Boogie that year. A cute little burlap sack costume Phil got on Etsy that made sure she was warm and comfortable while they walked the streets of the Isle and Noah got his candy. He tried so hard to share with her that night, putting chocolate bars on her chest while she napped in the corner of the room. It was good big brother practice for him.

This year however, Finley is just over one and Noah is four. Martyn and Cornelia have a new baby, Ava, they’re all dressed up in family costumes again and Phil’s mum is just living for it.

Dan is going as Peter Pan, he’s in a cute little green outfit, hat with a feather and all. Phil is Captain Hook, fake beard included while their cute little blond daughter is Tinker Bell, running around with her wings on her back and cute cotton balls on her shoes. They were rocking it, they posted an instagram photo to compete with all their parent friends for best looking family.

Martyn and Cornelia were a close second, they all dressed up like the Wizard of Oz, purely Cornelia’s idea. Martyn making sure to continuously say “next year I’m picking the costumes and I’m putting straw in  _ your _ pants Corn.”

“Shut up and smile Mook.” was all she said.

The difference this year compared to last was crazy for Phil. he couldn’t believe that his little girl was almost two and that she was walking around on her own. She carried her own little bucket for her candy till it got too heavy and she wanted her dada to carry it so she could run around with Noah. At one point, Phil just stopped walking and watched.

He was bumped in the shoulder while he watched his family walk up to the next house. “Hey neighbour, fancy seeing you here.” an all too familiar voice said.

His head shot around to see his old best friend standing there with a pram. She was wearing one kid while her partner was walking away with two other children. “Oh my god Julia!” he said dramatically, reaching out to hug her softly. “How are you?” he asked.

“I’m well good, visiting mum and dad.” she spoke softly, “They told me Kath and Nigel moved up here years ago, I was wondering when I’d see you.”

“I come up like twice a year, sometimes more depending on what’s going on.” he said with a smile, “three kids I see?” he said again, nodding down at her double pram.

“Yeah, just had Amber here in July, Sean and Jasper are four and five now. How about you Lester? Got a wife and six kids like you always said you wanted when you were a kid?” she said with a giddy smile, he was surprised she remembered that.

“No, actually a husband and one daughter so far.” he confirmed with a smile.

“Oh that’s right! You two are like well famous now right? Toured the world and shit? How longs that been going on?” small talk wasn’t normally Phil’s thing, but talking to Julia was still the same as it was when he was nine.

“Yeah, tomorrow actually it’ll be seventeen years since we made it official.” he said, remembering the day of the Halloween gathering in 2009. Knowing he was madly in love with Dan then and even more now, he looked over his shoulder to see him walking back over to them with their little girl in his arms.

“Wow, congrats Lester. You really look happy.” she said, reaching out to pat his arm but he pulled her back in for a hug. It was really nice to see her.

“Oh, never been happier.”

They parted ways before Dan and the rest of the crew got back to him. “Who was that?” Dan asked.

“My old friend Julia, our parents were friends back in Manchester and now they all live here and she’s visiting.” Phil said with a big smile, reaching to take Finley from Dan’s arms to his.

He had really never been happier in his life. Holding Finley in one arm and holding Dan’s hand with the other, they walked back to his parents house together. It was like all his dreams came true. He was in love, he was loved in return, and he was a dad finally.

This was just the first of many family adventures he was excited to share with them. His parent bucket list still included more kids, going to Disney World, having the kids run into their room and jump on their bed on Christmas morning… he wanted it all. And he was going to have it.

“I love you guys, this was the best Halloween yet.” Phil said, leaning more into Dan as they walked.

“Yeah, it’s taken two thousand and nines place for sure.” Dan said with a smile.

“Wuv you papa.” Finley said, leaning her tired body more into Phils chest. His heart was full.

“Love you more sweets.” he whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

She fell asleep before they could get home and sort her candy. They’d do it in the morning. They changed her from her costume to her pj’s and placed her in her little cot in their room. Phil sat there on the edge of the bed looking down at her. Wondering what she dreamed about. He smiled, kissed his hand and lightly touched her head.

He left and closed the door behind him, hearing Dan’s laugh downstairs with his family. He smiled. This halloween was definitely a treat to him.


End file.
